Safety regulations require that certain safety-related devices and systems be monitored to help ensure proper operation of the safety-related items. One source of errors for such equipment includes radiation-induced soft errors (SERs). SERs can occur at any time and thus continuous error monitoring has been used to try to detect such spurious errors in safety-related devices and systems. The continuous error monitoring typically includes using redundant logic and comparing the respective outputs of the redundant logic. However, using and comparing the results of redundant logic continuously is often more expensive than using unmonitored systems that do not provide redundancy by which to validate the results output by the system. Thus, the approach of using and comparing the results of redundant logic would entail unneeded additional costs for devices or systems for which relatively low-to-moderate levels of safety integrity are desired.